


Catradora Christmas

by broadbeard25



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadbeard25/pseuds/broadbeard25
Summary: Secret Santa gift for @faiahae on tumblr, pretty happy with how this turned out. Cute Catradora fluff.





	Catradora Christmas

Catradora Christmas

The ground outside was covered in a layer of soft, powdery snow. Adora woke up, and walked over to the window, where she was greeted by the truly wonderful sight of a white blanket wrapped around the world. She knew what snow was, but she didn’t much care for it. It just got in the way and caused problems. She went through to Glimmer’s room to see if she was awake, but was quickly stopped by her barrelling down the hall, putting on a hat and scarf.

“Adora! I was just on my way to grab you! It’s snowing outside, come on, let’s go! I’m gonna go grab everyone else!” She continued running before Adora could even make a retort. She shrugged and went back to her room to get more weather appropriate clothes. On her way back into her room, she spotted Catra, walking groggily towards her.

“Hey Adora.” She yawned.

“Hey Catra. You look pretty tired. Rough night?” she asked. Catra nodded.

“You know how it is. Anyway, what’s up with Sparkles? She seemed unusually happy. Burst into my room, I almost pounced on her.”

“I don’t actually know. She wanted me to meet her outside so I’m just going to get some warmer clothes. You coming with?” Adora asked, a tinge of hopefulness in her voice. Ever since Catra had joined the alliance, they hadn’t really talked too much, and Adora wanted to spend more time with her. 

“Yeah, I guess. Nothing else to do around here.” They entered Adora’s room and got some hats, scarves, and gloves, and left to go outside.

Gathered outside was Glimmer, Bow, Scorpia, and Entrapta. They all looked at Catra and Adora walking together, and Adora suddenly felt her cheeks get redder.

“Ok everyone, I’m sure you all know why we’re here. It’s snowing! Which means Christmas is on the horizon, so you should all look into present ideas for everyone! But before that, it’s time for a snowball fight. We can do teams of two or three. Thoughts?” Glimmer asked.

“Teams of two! You and me, Entrapta and Scorpia, and Catra and Adora. It’s the perfect set up.” Bow said, smiling.

“Is everyone here satisfied with that?” Glimmer asked, looking around. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Everyone will have thirty minutes to build a fort and stockpile snowballs. Let the battle begin!” Glimmer shouted. 

Everyone made a mad dash towards their own part of the grounds in order to commence the building of their fort. Adora grabbed a still sleepy Catra and pulled her over to a spot within the designated arena Glimmer had outlined previously. Together, they got to work building a sizeable wall of snow, and began making snowballs. After thirty minutes had passed, the actual battle began. All three teams were within a throwing distance of each other, so you didn’t have to leave your fort. As soon as the countdown stopped, all hell broke loose. Entrapta and Scorpia had a huge fort, built by Entrapta, and Scorpia had immense throwing power, whereas Glimmer and Bow had the weakest offence and defence of all. Ultimately, everyone ran out of snowballs, and Entrapta and Scorpia were deemed the victors, but everyone had fun and was laughing back to the castle.

Inside, Catra pulled Adora aside to talk to her.

“Hey, so, remember before we started, Glimmer started talking about gifts? What was that all about?” she asked. Adora shrugged.

“I don’t actually know. I was gonna talk to her about it. Wanna tag along?” she asked. Catra nodded.

They walked to Glimmer’s room to find her sitting writing in her diary. As soon as they spoke, she snapped it shut.

“Hey guys, what are you doing here? Trying to sneak up on me to see what I was getting you for Christmas?” she said accusingly.

“If we wanted to read your diary, we would have.” Catra said, a tinge of venom in her voice. There was still tension between them, but in the process of Catra coming to the alliance, they’d all settled their differences, but some wounds would take longer to heal.

“Anyway,” Adora said, breaking the silence, “we came to ask about Christmas. You mentioned giving presents, and growing up in the horde, Catra and I have no idea what Christmas is.” She finished.

“What?! Never mind, no time for surprise, you need a crash course. Sit down, I’ll explain the basics.” Glimmer said, and proceeded to spend the next half hour explaining the traditions of gift giving and receiving, the food and decorations, and everything else.

“I know it’s kind of a lot to process, so rather than expecting you both to get presents for everyone, just pick one person to get a present for.” She said. Catra and Adora both nodded and left the room together.

“So, who are you getting a present for?” Adora asked. 

“It’s a surprise.” Catra replied, with a wink. She walked to her room, leaving Adora alone in the hallway, with red cheeks and a rapid heartbeat.

Adora paced around her room, thinking of what to get. She knew who she was getting it for, but she had no idea what to get. Clothes? No. Accessories? Maybe. Ultimately she realised that she wanted a personalised gift with lots of meaning to it. Something special for someone special. Suddenly, after being struck with a stroke of genius, she got to work. It didn’t take long, but she was satisfied with her work. From there, she wrapped it up, put a name tag on it, and left it under the tree.

The next few days went by rather uneventfully, and then Christmas Day arrived. Everyone gathered around the tree, and presents were handed out. Clothes and jewellery and books and little gadgets were unravelled, and then the last two presents were left. On one, it said:

To Catra  
From Adora

And the other said

To Adora  
From Catra

They both looked at each other and then at the presents. Everyone looked at them, and they both opened the gifts. Inside the wrapping was a box, and inside the box was a piece of paper. Both of them looked at each other once more, spotting the same thing. They flipped over the paper to read the same message.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” they both said, in unison. Everyone gasped. Adora and Catra both started to cry.

“We’ll give you two the room.” Glimmer said. Everyone left, leaving Catra and Adora to sit on the floor, paper in hand, staring at each other, tears in their eyes.

“So, you feel the same way, huh?” Adora said.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Catra replied.

“So, is that a yes?” Adora asked.

“Of course it is, you idiot. I’ve always wanted to date you, even when we were on opposite sides! I’ve always loved you, Adora. I just never thought you felt the same way.” Catra retorted.

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Adora said.

“So, where do we go from here?” Catra asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve never had a girlfriend before. It’s kinda new to me.” Adora replied.

“Well,” started Catra, “we have the room to ourselves, so I have an idea.” She finished.

“Wha-“ before Adora could get a word out, Catra pounced at her, kissing her as they collided, wrapping her arms around her neck in an embrace. Despite the freezing weather outside, Adora had never been hotter, her face burning red as they parted. Even Catra was missing her usual smug grin, instead with her cheeks turning red too.

“How was that?” she asked. Adora put her finger to her lips.

“Stop talking and do that again.” She said.

“We could at least go back to your room.” Catra replied.

“Good idea, let’s go.” Adora said, hurriedly. She sounded eager, desperate for more. They exited the room and went straight to Adora’s room, collapsing on the bed, kissing each other. They soon turned into just lying in bed, cuddling each other, soaking in each other’s presence and living in the moment.

“Is this what happiness feels like?” Catra asked.

“Kind of. This is what love feels like, Catra. This is what love is. To me, anyway. Glimmer once told me each person has a different meaning of the word love.” Adora answered.

“Yeah, that makes sense. If this is really what love feels like, then I guess I understand why everyone wants it so bad. I always knew I loved you, but I never knew how good it would feel to finally show it. It was worth the wait.” Catra replied.

“Yeah, it was. I’m tired. Let’s get some sleep.” Adora responded, before snuggling up closer to Catra.

They both dozed off after a short time, and they both had no nightmares, no bad thoughts or worries or cares, just joy and happiness, and their love for each other.


End file.
